


Heat

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-20
Updated: 2001-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hot tub and two horny boys. What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The night was coldly bright, stars frozen in the sky, moon a silver road on the rippling ocean. A sharp breeze blew in from the sea, cooling further already chilled flesh. The water that froze bare feet and pooled in the worn down centers of the steps seemed far colder than it should be, feeling but a few degrees above frozen, at odds with the heat of the tropical day. But everything seemed strange this cold, tropical night, where the legendary warmth seemed to disappear with the fast setting sun, and the bubbling hot tubs--lightly shrouded with steam during the warm day--sent up a concealing curtain of thick fog into the night air; perfect for the clandestine meeting.

The small alcove was dark to begin with, but with the onset of night, the out-of-the-way spot became an impenetrable patch of steam-swirled black. The smell of chlorine seemed somehow harsher by night, undiluted by the more enticing odors of mixed drinks and hot food. Lance wrinkled his nose and almost turned away, but Keith pulled him onward, hand firm and dry.

"I can't believe you want to do this." Lance wrapped his free arm around him, rubbing futilely at his chilled flesh. "It's so cold."

"Where's your spirit of adventure?" Keith asked. He turned, grinning devilishly. "Haven't you ever wanted to have sex in a hot tub?"

"Of course, but I always assumed that it would be in _my_ hot tub, in the privacy of my home. Not at a resort, outside, and in full view."

"I think it's exciting." Keith pressed himself up against Lance, silken skin softening taut muscle, voice low and throaty as the words were whispered seductively into Lance's ear. One finger traced maddening designs on Lance's bare chest, feather light and teasingly erotic. Lance could feel himself melting and hardening at once, and he knew that whatever Keith suggested at this moment he would do. "Besides, no one's going to see us. And you can be on top."

Lance sighed, pretending to still be reluctant about the whole idea, though he was beginning to see its appeal, feel the quickening of his pulse in excitement. "Fine. Let's go do this."

Keith grinned and lightly kissed Lance on the nose. "You are the best."

"And you're a deviant."

Keith rolled his eyes before leading the way once more, one hand gripping Lance's tightly, the other resting lightly on the rough rock wall beside him, helping him pick his way across the narrow ledge to gaping portal of the hot tub. The steam hit him in a wet wave, the smell of the chlorine almost nauseatingly strong, but it would take more than that to overcome the anticipation and need that thrummed strong in Keith's body.

The water was almost painfully hot when Keith stepped into it, and he sank bonelessly down onto the tiled bench that ringed the small pool. Lance slipped in behind him with a hiss as the hot water hit his chilled skin. One arm went out to pull Keith into his lap, the black-haired captain weightless in the bubbling water, and for a long moment they just sat, nestled against each other and surrounded by a liquid blanket. But Keith hadn't come here to just enjoy the warmth, and he soon tired of just being held.

Twisting in the water until he and Lance were face to face, Keith smiled slightly, mischievously, one hand slipping down between them until it touched Lance's erection, slowly stroking the hard length with feathery caresses, teasing, maddening. Lance moaned deep in his throat, arched his hips up to meet Keith's dancing fingers. The mischievous smile widened, and Keith pulled his hand away.

"Not yet. I'm not letting you get out of it that easily."

Lance snorted, tightened his grip on Keith, then suddenly flipped them both until it was Keith who leaned against the tiled seat. "You are such a tease."

"But you still love me--oh!" Keith sighed as Lance sucked at the side of his neck, long fingered hands traveling down Keith's body to pull down his swim shorts, freeing Keith from the clinging netting. He arched back, lifting his chest dripping into the steamy air as Lance carefully probed with his fingers, loosening and readying Keith for the inevitable invasion. Lance moved downward, soft butterfly kisses trailing down the raised collarbone, a quick nip a the hollow point where neck and chest meet, then on to the nub of Keith's nipple, tongue swirling gently around the hard flesh, before Lance covered it completely, gently sucking. Keith squirmed, whimpering low in his throat from need, hands coming up to stroke the back of Lance's neck. "Lance..."

"Shh." Lance moved upward, captured Keith's mouth for one breathless moment, hot and bruising. "Shh."

"Please..." Keith reached down, tugged Lance's swimming trunks off impatiently, capturing the throbbing length of Lance's erection and guiding it forward as he slid further down into water. He spread his legs, wrapped them around Lance's slim waist, kissed the hard line of Lance's shoulder. "I--"

Lance captured Keith's mouth again, tongue slipping past lips swollen with impassioned blood. One quick kiss as he thrust forward, gently, tenderly, letting Keith grow accustomed to him; then faster, harder, almost savage in his need, mouth muffling Keith's sounds. Pleasure washed over them, bore them up on a high that seemed to have no end, no beginning, nothing at all but them and it and heat. The wave crested, and for a moment they teetered on the edge. Then Lance plunged down from the wave and he arched his back, sending his hips surging forward until they locked with Keith's, sent Keith plunging down from the white high, bursts of pleasure exploded behind his eyes; Keith's hands clutched at Lance's curved back, blunted nails digging into the soft skin, throat too tight to let words escape.

Lance arched further, pushed Keith hard against the edge of the tiled bench, face looking at the unseen stars, an animal growl building in him until it erupted from his throat in one, long, cry. He shuddered, quivered in painful pleasure, water dripping from his body in silvered pearls. Then he collapsed, panting, sweaty, heavy even in the weightless water. Keith continued to writhe for a moment longer, growing ever taunter, until suddenly the invisible wires that drew him up snapped and he crumpled, boneless and tired beneath Lance.

They lay melded together, too tired to do more then float in the warm water. Lance moved his mouth down, trailed his lips along ridge of Keith's chin, kissed his neck, buried his face into the crook of Keith's shoulder. He was muzzy in the after glow, sated completely and filled with a pleasing warmth. It was hard to shake off the warmth, get his sluggish brain thinking far ahead enough to wonder where his trunks were, or how much longer they could lie like this, naked and wonderful.

"Mmm." Keith lifted his head slowly, smiled lopsidedly. "Nice."

"Yeah." Lance slowly slid out, rolled over until he faced the alcove's dark ceiling. "Happy?"

"Yes." Keith curled into Lance's side, stroked the top of his lover's exposed chest. "Very." He sighed softly, silent for a breathless moment before straightening slightly. "We should go."

"Mmm." Lance reached out blindly, found a pair of trunks and slid them on, not caring whose they where. He stood slowly, still boneless as the quick switch to the cold night and exhaustion robed him from much of his strength. Keith stood too, twining his fingers in Lance's hand, resting his head on the other's shoulder. It was suddenly warmer and Lance smiled down on the patch of black hair as they made their slow, careful way back to their room. "Y'know...I bet that tub in the room could easily fit two people."

Keith smiled, but remained silent. Still, his bright, black eyes said more than enough.


End file.
